


一面

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 6





	一面

他不该回来的。埃斯蒂尼安在库尔札斯的雪地上留下一串深浅相致的脚印，呢绒长衣外紧紧裹着一件厚实的羊绒斗篷，雪花沾在兜帽边的绒毛上，他望见在前方隐约显现的大审门。有人还在皇都等他；那个人说随时欢迎他的回访。

离踏进伊修加德主城的领地只有一步之隔，守门的骑士警惕打量着眼前将脸完全被斗篷帽子遮盖住的人，直到他掀下帽子骑士才松开紧着长枪的手并露出惊讶的神情。埃斯蒂尼安不置可否地轻轻点头，在骑士紧随的目光下，他穿过了大审门。

脚下踩入雪中的陷落感被踩着水泥地的结实代替，街边堆着被扫到一边的积雪，皇都的建设比他离开时要好上许多，原先破旧的建筑已经落得成型的构建，那些曾经百般作恶的神殿骑士也不见踪影。埃斯蒂尼安又把帽子戴了起来以免不必要的交际，风吹得帽边的绒毛在他脸上轻飘飘地挠。兴许是大雪的缘故，街上行人不多，除了巡逻和站岗的骑士，宝杖大街的摊子也比平时少出了些。他穿过云雾街的窄巷来到忘忧骑士亭不起眼的后门，四下探过几眼，确定无人注意便蹬着墙壁一跃而上，踩上酒馆的屋顶直跃向神殿骑士团总部的楼上。

埃斯蒂尼安踩着上议院议长办公室的窗檐——原来也是神殿骑士团总骑士长办公的地方——毫不犹豫地拉开窗玻璃跳进屋内。身着蓝色常服的艾默里克背对着窗正坐在桌前书写，台灯散发的柔和光线照清笔下的文字，他只听一声窗户作响，风掀起了桌上的书页，些许雪花飘进，一抹阴影投在他面前的文件页码上。

“你回来了。”艾默里克放下笔，也没有转头去看向来者，倒是捧起桌角上仍冒着热气的红茶杯小呷一口。埃斯蒂尼安关上窗。

“少喝点甜的，听说你还整天待在办公室里埋头处理文件。”不等艾默里克享受红茶苦涩和糖浆甜蜜的味蕾交融，埃斯蒂尼安伸手便轻松夺过茶杯，“正好我渴了。”

埃斯蒂尼安一点儿都不躲闪地直勾勾盯着上议长喝着他的茶，艾默里克自然也不避讳地抬头回望着他。加了桦树糖浆的红茶消去一半，埃斯蒂尼安把茶杯放回桌上，艾默里克这才继续问道：“最近怎么样？”

“啊，说来话长，才见到光。”埃斯蒂尼安走到桌前拉开待客椅一坐，“那家伙刚从一个叫第一世界的地方回来，据说是我们这个世界的镜像。”

“我大致了解一点，拂晓的贤人可露儿寄过信来说明了情况。”艾默里克合上刚才被风翻开的书页，又提起笔垂首专注于文书，埃斯蒂尼安看出纸上勾勒着伊修加德主城的筑造轮廓，“但我想亲耳听你讲述会更有意思，我也很久没有和你说上话了。”

埃斯蒂尼安欲言又止地停顿，他不自在地瞟向别处，内心却泛起一阵雀跃，嘴上却说：“我可不想打扰受伊修加德万众瞩目的上议院议长工作。”

但最后自然是前苍天龙骑将这一路上的事情一五一十地向上议长讲述开来，艾默里克适宜地评论或询问几句，亦或发出不知是因龙骑士绘声绘色的描述还是觉着有趣的几声笑。待到说完，埃斯蒂尼安倒是又觉得口干舌燥，再次拿过已经放凉的红茶一饮而尽。他看了眼空荡荡的杯底，站起身来轻车熟路地寻到放在墙边置物柜上的茶壶，旁边摆着几瓶糖浆。他添满茶杯端到艾默里克手边，暗发精灵自然无比地顺势接过，拿到嘴边吹了吹气小啜一口。

“我差点忘了……”埃斯蒂尼安望着艾默里克喝茶的动作，突然想起了什么，解开斗篷从留了一颗纽扣没系的长衣里拿出一束花来，已然是一束皱巴巴、蔫里蔫气的黄色花朵，挂在枝上的绿叶摇摇欲坠。埃斯蒂尼安面露尴尬，他在来的路上随手摘了把野花插进大衣里护着避免风雪摧残，“……还是扔了吧，在伊修加德也活不长。”

“还能养几天，留着吧。”艾默里克已经站到他身前来，伸手握住埃斯蒂尼安欲朝向废物篓的手，大掌包着他的指背，慢慢上移轻轻抽走那束可怜的花，转身放进窗台上的玻璃花瓶里再添些水摆到桌角，稍微整理了一下，“看起来还不错。”

埃斯蒂尼安摸摸鼻子，清咳了一声，“伊修加德的重建工作进行得怎么样了？”

“第二期基本结束了，估计还要继续一段长时间，我还在和几位大人商量如何更合理地规划住宅区，尤其是云雾街那一块。”艾默里克靠着桌沿站着，不能再过温柔的一双眼睛望着他的龙骑士。

“我在摩杜纳见到光的时候他告诉我，他帮你筹备了重建材料你连见都不见他一眼？”埃斯蒂尼安生起一点调侃的意味。

艾默里克明显惊讶地睁大眼睛，“光有来帮忙吗？弗朗塞尔竟然没有告诉我，这太失礼了。但第二期工程结束的时候我去过现场验收成果，并没有见到他。”

“那家伙比你我还忙，他可是大英雄啊。”

“如果你下次见到他，替我道声谢。”

“还不知道下次见到他是什么时候。”埃斯蒂尼安迈步走向窗口，在艾默里克身边暂停脚步侧目看他，“不过我会的。我得继续上路了。”

“我以为你至少会留下来一晚。”艾默里克闭眼片刻，再睁开的眼里盛满笑意，“毕竟现在的情况刻不容缓，你我都各有要事忙碌，你也难得抽时间回来一趟。”

“你知道，我不会再在伊修加德公开露面。”埃斯蒂尼安打开窗户，风比之前小了一些，雪也停了，一眼望去尽是茫茫白色。他跳上窗蹲着，双手掌着窗框，回过头来再最后看艾默里克一眼，“我得继续寻找盖乌斯的线索，他若是遇到不测也有我的责任。”

艾默里克跟过来站在窗边，“注意安全。”他把埃斯蒂尼安被风微微吹起的一缕鬓边长发拢到耳后，凑上前去亲吻他，埃斯蒂尼安顺从地闭上眼。

最终分开时埃斯蒂尼安移开视线侧过脸去，“放心，我会活着回来见你。”丢下这一句便跃下窗台，融入白皑皑雪里，也不知他是否听见艾默里克在他跳下去时对他耳语：“我当然放心，我会继续在伊修加德想念你。”

埃斯蒂尼安跳上忘忧骑士亭的房顶时，伸手摸了摸自己发烫的耳廓。


End file.
